


Я говорил, что ты не монстр (но я солгал)

by DetroitTulip



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brave Jaskier | Dandelion, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Geralt of Rivia is a mess, Hate Sex, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Sad Ending, Smoking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, they are a mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetroitTulip/pseuds/DetroitTulip
Summary: Translation of You're not a monster, I said (but I lied) by PersonyPepperЛютик возвращается домой и застает Геральта в постели с другим мужчиной. Все мечты о предложении и совместном будущем рушатся в одночасье.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	Я говорил, что ты не монстр (но я солгал)

**Author's Note:**

> [Оригинал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019362/chapters/60586444)

Ветер дует ему в спину, почти заталкивая в собственные апартаменты. Метеорологи прогнозировали «ужасный шторм» и, должно быть в первый раз в жизни Лютика, оказались правы. Он едва не споткнулся о ведро с краской, когда вошел в квартиру. Пол кухни, чуть дальше от входа, устелен листами бумаги, на которых лежат валики и поддоны для краски, и сами стены покрашены в лаймово-зеленый. Точнее, кто-то начал красить их, но его отвлекли.

Ноги болят, Лютик отрабатывал смену за сменой, пока не почувствовал, что хочется разрыдаться, и у него отвратительно сводит шею, как бы он ни пытался ее размять. Хочется сползти на пол прямо тут, какая уже разница? Но он волочится дальше, желая найти своего парня, отчаянно нуждаясь в его объятиях. Тут и там еще лежат нераспакованные коробки, но хотя бы большая их часть уже разобрана.

Юлиан поднимается по лестнице, тело изнывает от того, что пришлось часами стоять и услужливо улыбаться клиентам. Из мыслей его вырвал скрип кровати, тут же отдавшись неприятной тяжестью в животе.

— Геральт, — зовет он тихо и с надеждой. Чем ближе он к спальне, тем громче шлепки кожи о кожу, хриплые вздохи и сдавленные стоны.

_Пожалуйста, пусть этого не произойдет. Пожалуйста, только не с ним. Только не снова. Только не Геральт._

Он распахнул дверь, сердце стучало, словно после марафона.

Возлюбленный был повернут к нему спиной, мышцы его сокращались, ох-как-красиво обрамленные потом. Геральт склонился над кем-то другим, чьё лицо от взгляда Лютика скрыли белые пряди волос, и утянул в поцелуй. Непристойный стон сорвался с губ незнакомца, мужской голос, такой же низкий, как у Геральта, но совсем не похожий него.

Юлиан тихо всхлипнул, глаза его широко раскрыты от ужаса, и сделал большой шаг назад. Прижав ладонь ко рту, крепко сжав губы, видит, как Геральт поворачивается к нему.

— Лютик, — он не имеет права произносить его имя так приятно, так разгоряченно. — Лютик, подожди, — он пытается привести себя в порядок, еще возбужденный и раскрасневшийся, тянется за одеждой, после чего пытается подойти и взять Юлиана за руку.

Тот бросается прочь.

Скользит носками по полу, что они только недавно укладывали, надеясь начать новую жизнь. Вместе. Как же все это было глупо.

Он спотыкается на последней ступеньке и валится на пол. Геральт следует за ним в спортивных штанах, что натянул наспех, беспокойно хмурясь, когда тянется, чтобы помочь.

— Не смей прикосаться ко мне, — шепчет Юлиан, голос наполнен таким отвращением, что он ощущает, как Геральт отшатнулся.

— Лютик, я…

Это невыносимо, просто невыносимо. Юлиан не поднимает глаз с пола, пока собирает ключи, бумажник и телефон, что, к счастью, все еще в кармане, а не как обычно брошен на диван.

Парень направляется к двери, порыв ветра ударяет в лицо, на улице сильный дождь. Он наблюдает, как человек, которого Геральт трахал, спрыгивает в кусты из окна, полуодетый, с растрепанными волосами, как сумасшедший, сбегающий из больницы. Юлиан сдерживает усмешку, благодарный каплям дождя, скрывающим его слезы.

— Ты не можешь так уйти, Лютик, — говорит Геральт, хватая его за руку, чтобы остановить — Пожалуйста, дай мне… — ублюдок еще и умоляет.

Лютик поворачивается к нему, хватает за воротник и тычет ему в нос.

— Я, блять, сказал не прикасаться ко мне.

***

Лютик поднимается на этаж гостиницы, самой дешевой, которую смог найти сквозь пелену слез. Он не может ни дышать, ни думать, в голове словно помехи: слишком много голосов и шума, и грудь сдавливают черные розы[1].

Телефон звонит, не прекращая с момента, как он ушел, но хотя бы Геральт не последовал за ним.

Боль от разбитого сердца острая, резкая и всепоглощающая, оставляющая тебя опустошенным. Ему хватает сил повалиться на кровать, растянувшись и больше не двигаясь — конечности кажутся неприподъемными. И он пялится в потолок, просто надеясь, что мир поглотит его целиком.

У него столько вопросов. Но лишь один достаточно громкий, чтобы заглушить все прочие.

Что с ним было не так?

Был ли он слишком шумным? Слишком раздражающим? Недостаточно… хорош в постели? Слишком манерным или… Он не знает почему еще люди продолжают с ним так поступать, говоря, что любят его, а затем изменяя за его спиной.

А ведь сколько надежд он возлагал на Геральта, как верил, что тот любит _его_ , а не его смазливое личико или деньги, что тот даже не трогал.  
Юлиан старался быть хорошим партнером, не сильно давить, но Геральт ему был только рад, называл его невероятным, окрестил соловушкой[2] за его мелодичность, трепещущее сердце и окрыленное отношение к жизни.

Парень надеется, что бриллианта, который он прятал в тумбочке, коснется солнечный луч и сожжёт их дом дотла.

***

Он не знает, сколько дней уже прошло. Словно соловей с подрезанными крыльями, он лежит на земле, неподвижно и безнадежно. Он слышит, как кто-то стучит в дверь, сообщает, что пора платить за продление номера или убираться. И он чувствует, как его поднимают, спускают по лестнице и не очень-то вежливо выставляют за дверь.

Ему нужна его одежда и гитара. Йеннифер живет в часе езды, и он уверен, что ему всегда рады там. Но сначала он волочится домой, каждый шаг даётся с трудом, и молится всем богам, чтобы Геральт не оказался дома.

***

Благодаря его как-обычно-дерьмовой удаче, Геральт дома.

Мужчина поднялся с дивана, когда Лютик открыл входную дверь, должно быть выглядя как ходячий мертвец. Он не мылся несколько дней, на голове беспорядок, пряди торчат в разные стороны. Он еще и не ел. Слабость вызывала голод, а голод — слабость, опасный круг, с которым он ничего не мог поделать.

Когда Геральт подходит к нему, Юлиан смотрит под ноги, не может поднять взгляда.

— Где ты был, Лютик? Я чертовски волновался…

Тело затрясло, Лютик не смог сдержать горький смех, рвавшийся из груди. Он пытается обойти Геральта, но тот делает шаг в сторону, блокируя путь.

— Лютик, — он не имеет права звучать так вымученно, не имеет права чувствовать боль после всего того, что сделал с Юлианом. — Просто поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.

Парень моргает, упорно смотря в пол, а не на него. Он знает, что не сможет более сдерживаться, если поднимет взгляд, если столкнется с золотыми глазами, в которые некогда смотрел с обожанием, если увидит эти губы, с которыми делил поцелуи, эти щеки, которые он любовно накрывал своими ладонями.

— Что ты хочешь, чтоб я сказал? — больше похоже на хрип, нежели на его голос.

— Да что угодно! Кричи! Обругай меня! Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы показать, что тебе, блять, не все равно.

Юлиан резко вскидывает голову, в глазах стоят злые слезы.

— Не все равно? Так позови для этого своего парня! — все внутри закипает от злости. — Потому что мне теперь на тебя плевать! — ложь, но как же прекрасно было увидеть, как лицо Геральта искажается от боли, как приятно было наблюдать, как его глаза краснеют, пока он сдерживает слезы.

— Но _ты_ мой парень, — голос столь тихий, неуверенный, не более чем шепот.

— Что ж, стоило от этом подумать перед тем как ты выебал его! — Юлиан поднимается по лестнице, Геральт спешит за ним.

— Лютик, прошу, это была ошибка, я…

— Тебе понравилось, да? — огрызается он. — Делать из меня дурака?

— Нет, — выдыхает Геральт, — Мелителе, нет, Лютик, я люблю…

— Замолчи! Заткнись, Геральт, видят боги, не любишь, иначе бы мы не оказались в этой ситуации, — он достает сумку из-под их… из-под кровати, вытаскивает одежду из ящиков и поспешно запихивает все. Геральт остался стоять в дверном проеме, опершись на косяк, и выглядел совершенно потерянно.

Лютику была противна эта кровать, эта чертова комната, воспоминания о ночных просмотрах фильмов в объятиях друг друга, о медленных занятиях любовью теперь перекрыты Геральтом, долбящим незнакомого мужика. Он продолжает засовывать вещи в сумку, но останавливается, когда натыкается на спрятанную в них маленькую вельветовую коробочку.

Слезы медленно скатываются по лицу, когда он смотрит на нее, скорбя о будущем, которого он лишился, будущем, которого никогда и не могло существовать.

— Вот, — он гордится фактом, что его голос не дрогнул, не сорвался, когда он кинул чертову коробочку в грудь Геральту. — Продай или сделай предложение какому-то ублюдку, мне насрать.

Он отворачивается, не желая видеть лица мужчины, когда тот открывает коробочку, вместо этого пытаясь застегнуть сумку. Разобравшись с молнией, он закидывает сумку через плечо и хватает гитару, которая еще и не доставалась из чехла.

— Не уходи, — просит Геральт, упав на колени, отчаянность в каждом его слове, жесте. — Мне так жаль, Лютик. Просто поговори со мной, просто…

— Как ты мог так поступить со мной? — гневно шепчет Лютик, на мгновение позволя Геральту увидеть, как тот ранил его, как сломил. Голос сорван, слова не вяжутся и в горле пересохло. По щекам струятся слезы, когда он осматривает Геральта еще несколько секунд, его широко распахнутые глаза, растрепанные волосы, обрамляющие лицо, его колени и губы, разомкнутые для ответа, которого у него нет.

Лютик с холодным спокойствием спускается вниз по лестнице, хлопает дверью и не оглядывается назад.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Интересно, что черные розы на языке цветов означают как скорбь и утрату, так и любовь, за которую готов помереть.  
> [2] В оригинале — жаворонок, но я решила, что соловей для нас привычнее в качестве «музыкальной» птицы.
> 
> Фанфик очень меня тронул, и мне нравится, как в нем показана измена: не в черно-белых тонах, где один страдает, а другому плевать, потому что он подонок, а действительно правдоподобно и со всеми вытекающими.  
> Надеюсь, и вы получите от него удовольствие.


End file.
